In television broadcasting, regardless of analog or digital, program information is generally superimposed in addition to video/audio signals. Thus, receiving devices capable of receiving and analyzing such information and displaying it on a display section in a form of an electronic program guide or other forms have been widespread.
For example, program information of an electronic program guide includes basic program information such as a program name, performers, and genres, as well as detailed program information such as a plot and a related URL. Furthermore, in the electronic program guide, a program frame is formed for each program on the display section, and basic program information is displayed in the frame. Use of an electronic program guide generally realizes a function of displaying program information of a program to be selected when a television receiver receives a user's operation. Therefore, a user can refer to more information.
Such program information in a form of an electronic program guide is displayed not only on the display section. Technologies of printing such program information on paper and the like by using a printing device have been developed (for example, described in patent document 1 or 2). In other words, a device of printing more information than that on the display section by using an advantage of the printing device capable of expression with higher resolution has been developed.
When an electronic program guide is printed on paper and the like for reference, portability and easy reference for a user are improved. However, unlike a program guide printing device, printed materials cannot realize a function of displaying necessary information when it is needed by, for example, an operation with a remote control.
Furthermore, patent document 2 has proposed a technology of laying out an electronic program guide in a way in which it falls within the predetermined number of pages of paper by adjusting the font size when the program guide is printed. Therefore, this technology permits displaying a larger amount of information statically. However, the invention of this document treats information that is highly useful to a user and information that is less useful to a user in the same way, and visibility may be deteriorated due to the decrease in the font size.                [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No.        [Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2004-208294        